High School Just Got A Little Harder
by Pokemon Ranger Airt
Summary: Catherine, Marilyn and Denise are average students at a average high school until fate decides to throw them a curve ball. When Beyblade characters start showing up at her school as teachers, With Catherine and her friends be able to get them back to their own world? Explosions, paint, hyper people... let's just say it's gonna be hard... Read and Review plz :3
1. Enter Anime Character here

A/n: Hey guys what's up? This is Pokemon ranger airt ( even though this isn't a Pokemon fic…) so this my second fanfic the first one I deleted cause I didn't like it. This story is kind of a high school version of the fanfic: THE DARKNEBULA INFILTRATED MY SCHOOL! GYA! by Kirameki87 I like it and you guys should definitely give it a read. anyway Just a little saying : if every disagreement ended in a eye for an eye, every single person on the planet would be blind.

Chapter one

I had been up for the past two hours, unable to get to sleep. I had watched the alarm clock slowly pass every minute, but being the person that I am, I didn't get up and instead

" slept in" which was just my way of getting extra sleep even though I wasn't asleep. You know what I mean, right? When things like this happen, which they usually do, I spend two hours thinking of my favourite animes that I watch. Inuyasha, Naruto, Card captor sakura, Black butler, Pokemon, yugioh, Tokyo mew mew, hellsing, Welcome to the NHK, Bakuman ( not to be confused with BakuGan) Digimon, Madoka magi magi magica, Death note, Chobits, Shaman king, Mega man, elfin leid, god I need to get a life. But the one that I thought about most undeniable was Beyblade. The metal fury one cause I would always go to school and miss the first series with Tyson and the others when it was on. How ever, I had still watched a few of the original series episodes on youtube but always liked the Metal fury series better.

Any way, I thought about Beyblade the most, what with its physics and story lines, along with how dark the series could be. Human experiments, Yep, a child being orphaned had that , Character Death .Beyblade had that too. And those were only some of the things. Hell, it even had a cult! ( if you could call Rago's goons that.)

So yeah, I thought about it A LOT.

My favourite character was by far Ryuuga, mysterious in his ways but misunderstood. As far as I knew, Ryuuga hadn't willingly agreed to be used as an experiment for L-Drago. He had gone into a coma the first time he had battled with the bey, and while unconscious, Doji had experimented on him, making it possible for him to use L-Drago, but losing part of who he was in the process, which, in a sense, meant that he had unwillingly been forced to do what Doji had told him, until L-Drago had taken over him.

Hmmm….

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

" HAH!" I yelped, too caught up in my train of thought to notice what time it was, making it easy for my alarm clock to catch me off guard. Growling, I smashed the 'off' button on my alarm and began to get ready for the day. I slipped out of my P-J's and into a white shirt with a line art drawing of L-Drago ( not that people in my school knew what that was) a pair of black jeans that fit nicely and a black zipper -up sweater. To finish my ensemble, I put on blue socks over my feet. In my school, we didn't have a uniform, so I got to choose what I wore. I brushed my dark mahogany hair ( I used to have dark brown hair until we died it purple and it came out mahogany). My hair was short and barely came to below my ears. It was meant to be spiked up in the back, which is precisely what I did. After brushing my teeth, I headed downstairs, grabbing my MP3 on the way, to get some breakfast, which I ate on the way to school.

Grabbing my keys, I walked out the door, saying a farewell to my parents. I locked the door and continued on my way, biting into my PB and J sandwich. Me and my two best friends, Marilyn and Denise, lived on the same street, so we would usually wait for the others to walk to school. As I walked down the street , I saw the two of them walk out of their houses. Marilyn was blessed with sandy, long and wavy hair that came to the middle of her back. She wore a blue shirt with a white blouse. Her blue eyes were bright compared to my dark brown, almost black ones. Denise had pin straight black hair and wore black, holey jeans with a black skirt that had bright red frills. Above the torso she had a black t-shirt that read _Sanity is a disguise_ and a black velvet jacket that ended just above her rib cage. Her piecing yet beautiful pale green eyes would make people think twice before messing with her. We were a bit of an odd bunch, with our very different personalities. I had been told that I was extremely random and sarcastic, while Marilyn was very shy and sweet. Many people called Denise Emo, which when she spoke, very little, by the way, she was proud to agree with them.

I sped up my steps to catch up with them, nodding a hello so as to not speak with my mouth full.

" Catherine!" Marilyn greeted me happily. Yep, That's my name.

" Hey cube." Denise monotones a hello. Cube was my nickname.

" How you doin'?" I said after swallowing my food, mimicking Joey from Friends complete with nod and the _nit nit_ sound he made.

" I'm doing good, though I would be better if the clouds weren't so dark." Marilyn responded.

" The clouds are miserable… just the way I like them." Denise added and I laughed. The walked continued on it's way until we started to play _Would you rather:_.

" Who would you rather date? Kyoya or Ryuuga?" Marilyn asked me.

" Isn't it obvious? Ryuuga! Same question for you except Da Xiang or Tobi?" I asked her

" Tobi with an I or Toby with a Y?"

" Faust. The Sephiroth looking one when he has silver hair." I explained. She thought for a second.

" Faust. Just because you said he looks like Sephiroth."

" Because he does!" I said indignantly.

Let me explain. Sephiroth is from Final Fantasy 7. Look him up, I swear he looks just like him.

" Anyway, Denise." I spoke to her to my right side, and she looked up.

" Reji or… hmm… jack?" I asked, having to think about her two favourite characters.

" I like snakes so Reji."

" Fair enough." I said, opening the door open for the school to my friends. Me and Marilyn had the same first class together for grade 11 geography. We waved goodbye to Denise, who had drama first class, and then we weaved in and out of the crowds of high school students. Even though our high school wasn't very big, there were still enough people there for it to be bothersome getting through the halls. When we got to our class there were about ten people there, whispering to their friends beside them nervously.

" What's gotten to them?" I said to Marilyn, raising my eyebrow. She shrugged her shoulders, unable to come up with an answer. Just then we heard someone come out of the back room and we quickly took our seats. Not looking up, I moved to get my notebook out of my bag.

" Hello class! Welcome to 3C Geography! Unfortunately, due to a illness your regular teacher will not be here this week. I will be your teacher this week."

For some reason, the subs voice caught me off guard. He sounded familiar.

My friend kicked my bad ever so slightly, making me look up. She motioned with hers to what I assume was the direction of the teacher. I straightened out in my chair, but when I saw who the teacher was, my jaw almost dropped.

Our 'teacher' had dark navy blue hair that flared out twice, with heavy eyeliner and blue lipstick on his bottom lip. His outfit resembled that of a Japanese Hakata and he wore double brown belts. He had on wide blue shorts and surprisingly high soled sandals. In his hand was a fwipped out decorated paper fan.

_No. way._

" You may call me Mr. Fukami."

A/:n aaaaand scene! So what you guys think? What's your opinion on socks with sandals? And have you noticed that there was never a Canadian team for the world tournament? R&R and let me know, Alright? Yours till the apples falls, Pokemon Ranger Airt.


	2. LADYBUGS!

A/n: Hey guys what s up? This is Pokemon ranger airt ( even though this isn t a Pokemon fic ) so this my second fanfic the first one I deleted cause I didn t like it. This story is kind of a high school version of the fanfic: THE DARKNEBULA INFILTRATED MY SCHOOL! GYA! I like it and you guys should definitely give it a read. anyway Just a little saying : if every disagreement ended in a eye for an eye, every single person on the planet would be blind. 


End file.
